battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Apprentice125/November News Roundup - Legacy Operations, Blackout, Deployment Schedule
Welcome to November! This'll be the first blog of a News Roundup series that I'll be starting here on the wiki. The blogs will cover any notable news regarding Battlefield for the upcoming month, be it official announcements, community events, or happenings here on the wiki, and hopefully will go up during the first or second week of the month. As always, if anything else comes up, me or Awyman13 will be sure to keep you posted! Anywho, we've got a decent chunk of Battlefield news to get to for this month, so let's get started! ''Battlefield 4: Legacy Operations Announced The next free expansion for ''Battlefield 4 was officially announced earlier today, Legacy Operations! Like the last two Operations, Legacy will be including one new map, Dragon Valley 2015, a remade version of the Battlefield 2 classic. For some details on DICE LA's design choices with the new version of the map, take a look at the Battlelog post. Unfortunately, due to sheer scale of Dragon Valley, Legacy Operations won't be coming to Xbox 360 or Playstation 3 due to hardware limitations, and will only be available on PC, Xbox One, and Playstation 4. Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions of Battlefield 4 are still being supported, however, and will still receive the Winter 2015 patch that will be accompanying the expansion. Dragon Valley's been undergoing public testing over on the Community Test Environment for a while, so if you're a part of the CTE on PC or PS4, be sure to give it a go! Legacy Operations is currently slated for a Holiday 2015 release, with no specific date provided as of yet. ''Battlefield Hardline: Blackout Released The first free expansion for ''Battlefield Hardline, Blackout, was released earlier this month on November third. Blackout features a similar theme to Battlefield 4's Night Operations, focusing on nighttime combat on darkened versions of previous maps, Night Job and Night Woods, and includes two new weapons, the return of Night Vision Goggles from Battlefield 2, new camos and new radio music. Blackout was released with a free update for Hardline and its content is available for all players, so be sure to hop in-game and give it a shot! As with any time a new addition to a game goes live, we can always use some help updating our articles, so if you have any info to add to any of the new Blackout articles, feel free to lend us a hand! ''Deployment Schedules Both Visceral and DICE have announced their events schedules for BF4 and BFHL this month, expect more Community Missions, Battlepacks, and some 2XP time. Since we're already a week in, I'll be skipping events that have already taken place. As with every month, Fridays and Saturdays are ''#FridayNightBattlefield and #SaturdayNightHardline; the official Battlefield Twitter account will announce servers on both days (BF4 on Friday, BFHL on Saturday) where you can play aganist Battlelog moderators, Answers HQ members, and members of the Battlefield community team. Be sure to take part if you can! ''Battlefield 4 *November 11 – November 17: '''Zodiac Mission: Scorpio' - For this month's Zodiac mission, get 25 kills with the CZ-3A1 and get the Scorpio Dog Tag! *November 20 – November 22: 120 Kills with the DAO-12 Community Mission- Score 120 kills with the DAO-12 to get a Gold Battlepack! Locker will probably have quite a bit of Buckshot flying around during the weekend... *November 25 – November 28: 50 Resupplies Community Mission - Share the wealth! Resupply your teammates 50 times and get a Gold Battlepack! ''Battlefield Hardline *November 17: '''Premium Paint'- Premium Members will be able to customize their weapons or vehicles with a new Premium paint. *November 18 – November 24: 25 Double-Barrel Shotgun Kills Community Mission - Get 25 double-barrel shotgun kills to earn a Gold Battlepack! *November 26 – November 30: Premium Double XP Weekend - Premium members will earn Double XP in all matches played on Ranked and Official servers during the weekend. That's the news for now, see you on the Battlefield! - 06:27, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:News Blog